


Zigazig Ah

by frek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Blow Jobs, Derek is a history nerd, Derek works at a museum, Drinking, First Time, Hairy Derek, Hales are alive, Hand Jobs, Hook-Up, Karaoke, M/M, Stiles is a student, sterek, that leads to more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you wanna be my lover <strike>you gotta get with my friends</strike>. </p><p>Or Stiles picks Derek up at a bar with his karaoke skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zigazig Ah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [literaryoblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic written for my incredible name twin, [Freck](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com). It's been so wonderful getting to know you these last several months, darling. I hope you had a lovely birthday! ♥♥♥
> 
> A huge thank you to [spellwovennight](http://spellwovennight.tumblr.com) for the cheerleading and super quick beta. I don't think this would have gotten done today without your help. ♥

They meet at the local bar just off campus where Stiles is singing karaoke on stage with Lydia, Allison and Kira while Scott rolls his eyes from the table up front. They're singing _Wannabe_ and it's clear they've done this before, though Stiles won't admit how many times. Stiles is singing Scary's lines, getting really into the opening of the song and _owning_ it. When Kira takes over as Sporty, Stiles spies the most gorgeous guy he's probably ever seen sitting at the table just behind theirs. The guy is giving off an air of disinterest, but when their eyes meet, the intensity of his gaze catches Stiles off guard. He just barely jumps in with his next line. "Now don't go wasting my precious time," he sings to the guy, getting back into the song. He's determined, if nothing else, to prove just how awesome he is at karaoke.

He spends the rest of the song singing to the guy, dancing with the girls, giving it all that he's got. He can't tell if the guy is impressed or not, but they really haven't broken eye contact since the first verse. When he gets to his favorite part, he grins, takes the wireless mic and leaves the stage, moving around the tables up front.

"So here's the story from A to Z, you wanna get with me, you better listen carefully. We got L in this place who is a science ace. We got K who they say's a badass kitsune," Stiles sings.

Lydia cuts in with practiced precision, "Ally A, well she isn't free, she's with our Scotty."

"And as for me?" Stiles sings, sauntering past the guy's table, their eyes meeting, "Ask and you'll see." He only turns when he gets to the stage so he doesn't trip. And then, the four of them are lined up on stage singing, and Stiles is pretty sure he's never put so much effort into this song in his life. When the last words ring out in the room and the four of them are laughing and bowing, Stiles knows that he's either scared the guy off completely or won him over. By the blinding smile and applause, though, Stiles is willing to bet on the latter.

Scott is shaking his head as they step off the stage, but he claps his hand on Stiles' shoulder as he goes to sit down, handing him a beer. Stiles takes his seat closest to the guy's table, his back to him as he relaxes and drinks his beer, his friends all chatting among themselves. He feels accomplished and is content to just spend the rest of the night hanging out, even as he watches a girl start warbling through _I Will Survive_. 

Just about the time Stiles starts to zone out, thinking about how much better he could sing _Tiny Dancer_ than the current guy on stage, he feels a large, warm hand on his shoulder. Stiles only stiffens slightly, the beers he's ingested making him feel loose and relaxed. He can feel the person behind him leaning close, an exhale of breath near his ear making him shiver before it's followed by a voice that's as smooth as actual silk.

"So do I really have to get with your friends first?" He asks and Stiles can't help but grin because it _has_ to be the guy.

"Actually, I'd rather you not. I'm not much for sharing, incidentally."

Stiles can practically feel the guy smiling behind him and he has to keep himself from physically cheering at the turn of events. "Can I get you a drink?" 

Stiles turns to reply, their faces a lot closer than he had thought. He forgets for a moment that he's supposed to be answering a question, taken with being this close to the guy, able to see just how beautiful his pale eyes are, the dark stubble that covers his cheeks, the peek of his two front teeth between parted lips. Stiles feels his cheeks flush as he realizes what he's doing. He shifts back slightly, shaking the bottle in his hand, feeling how empty it is. He nods. "Sure, I'm drinking Yuengling," hoping that it sounds more casual than he thinks it does.

The guy smiles and stands up, walking up to the bar while Stiles turns his chair around to sit at his table instead of with his friends. For their part, they're doing their best to offer Stiles an encouraging smile, but otherwise focusing on their own conversations. Stiles watches the guy at the bar, unable to stop his eyes from taking in the curve of his ass as he leans over the bar to talk to the bartender. When he turns around with their beers in hand, he sends Stiles a knowing look, and it's all Stiles can do to keep from blushing red at being caught.

When he gets back to the table, he hands Stiles his beer. He sits beside Stiles, close enough that they could talk easily, even with someone attempting to sing Garth Brooks on the stage. "I'm Derek by the way," the guy - Derek - says before taking a long drink of his beer.

Stiles smiles as he thinks about the name and how it just seems to _fit_. "Stiles," he replies after a moment.

"Stiles, huh?" Derek says, his eyes freely roaming over Stiles' features. "Should I ask?"

"It's just a nickname," Stiles shrugs. "My real name is a secret better locked up than Fort Knox."

Derek laughs and it's like music to Stiles' ears. He's already deciding that he wants to make that happen all the time, even if they've just met. He doesn't want to go a day without hearing that laugh. "So what do you do aside from wooing guys with your karaoke?" Stiles is broken from his revelry

"Oh, uh, I go to school here. Just finishing up my degree, actually," he says, shrugging, wondering if Derek is going to lose interest because Stiles is a student. He's definitely older than him, though he can't be sure just how much. He's met guys before whose interest had faded the minute Stiles brought up school.

Derek doesn't seem like that, though. He nods as he takes another sip of his beer. "What are you studying?"

Stiles leans forward and starts to talk excitedly about his major, about forensics and his father and his dream to maybe one day follow in his footsteps or more. Derek joins in, talking about his studies while he was in school, the work he does for the local history museum now, and heading Beacon Hills' historical society. When he gets on the subject, Derek opens up more than Stiles expects. His eyes light up and he's explaining interesting details about Beacon Hills that Stiles had never heard before. The more Stiles encourages him, the more Derek tells him, like he had been waiting for someone to share this with for a long time. Before Stiles knows it he and Derek have been talking for more than an hour and his friends are stepping past him, patting him on the shoulder and waving goodbye. Stiles grins and waves them on, deciding that if nothing else, he can walk back to campus well enough on his own.

Stiles is regaling Derek with a story about a prank war between he and Scott in response to a story Derek told him about the pranks he and his sisters used to pull on their family. Stiles happens to glance down at his phone while he's talking, catching sight of the time and his eyes widen. They've been talking for a good three hours and Stiles feels like he could easily spend the rest of his night just talking to Derek. "I hadn't realized how late it was," he says by explanation, suddenly aware of just how close they're sitting now, their chairs beside one another, knees touching, feet somehow tangled together beneath the table. Stiles doesn't move, afraid to draw attention to it and instead starts fidgeting with the label on his latest bottle of beer.

"Did you have somewhere you have to be?" Derek asks, watching Stiles closely, almost like he's bracing himself for a rejection that Stiles knows will never come. There's no way he can bring himself say no to him.

Stiles shakes his head, "Nah, just have a long walk back to campus since my friends deserted me." He nods back to the table behind him, now empty. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"Dude, no!" Stiles cuts in, instinctively reaching out to rest a hand on top of Derek's. "I gave them my blessing. I'd rather have the long walk if it meant I could stay and talk to you longer."

Stiles watches Derek's cheeks flush as he follows his gaze down to Stiles' hand resting atop his own. Stiles makes a small sound and goes to remove his hand only to have Derek turn his hand beneath his, fingers threading together. The gesture speaks volumes, but a moment later Derek looks back up, meeting Stiles' gaze. "Did you want to maybe..." He stops and Stiles can tell that he's just as flustered as he feels. "I live just a block away," he begins again, nodding in the opposite direction from campus. "We could spend some more time talking or..." his voice trails off and Stiles' mind immediately supplies all the things the 'or' could mean.

Stiles grins and nods. "I'd love that," he says, almost too enthusiastically, but the smile that spreads across Derek's face tells him otherwise.

"Yeah," he agrees, nodding. 

Stiles watches him take a long drink of his beer, finishing it off before standing up, hand still holding onto Stiles'. Stiles stands up to join him, his beer forgotten on the table as Derek leads him out of the bar, the grip on his hand tight, but reassuring. 

They step out of the bar together, the night air cool against Stiles' skin. He suppresses a shiver as they walk, shifting just a little closer to Derek, feeling the warmth radiate off his body. "I've never seen you at this bar before," Stiles says, glancing over at Derek as they head down the sidewalk toward his place.

"I don't usually go to this one, but I was avoiding my friends at our usual bar," he shrugs. A smirk plays on his lips as he looks back at Stiles. "Remember when I mentioned Erica and Boyd? They've been trying to set me up with someone for the last month now. Said that I've been miserable since my last relationship ended. They may be right, but I wasn't about to let them win."

Stiles barks out a laugh, "You really showed them, then." He winked at Derek and gave his hand a squeeze.

Derek laughs with Stiles, "I probably won't live this down, honestly."

It doesn't take them long to wind up at Derek's. He lives in an apartment above a bakery and Stiles is wondering how he manages to maintain his physique with a place like that downstairs. Stiles would be stuffing his face constantly.

Stiles takes a deep breath as they walk the stairs up to his apartment and sighs at the scent of baking bread and pastries. "Oh my god, does it always smell this incredible here?"

Derek sniffs at the air, sighing softly. "You get used to it," he says as he unlocks his door and holds it open for Stiles.

Stiles isn't sure he'd ever get used to it, but he thinks that maybe he'd like to try.

Derek leads him through the apartment, gesturing at his kitchen and back toward his bedroom before pulling Stiles into his living room. One of the walls is covered in bookshelves, the shelves themselves heavy with thick, old volumes on the town and California among many other things. The collection is wide and eclectic, and Stiles stares with open admiration, his fingers already itching to reach out and pluck a book from its place to read and memorize its contents. 

"Marry me?" Stiles asks when he glances back at Derek.

Derek laughs, ducking his head down, his cheeks flushing pink again and it's all Stiles can do to keep from launching himself at him. "Moving a little fast aren't you?" He asks, but he sounds amused and maybe a little fond and Stiles is thinking that he might be right in asking.

"I suppose you think we should have a proper courtship first?" Stiles asks, a teasing lilt in his voice. "A series of dates, progressing from handholding to kissing and maybe then a proper proposal?"

Derek raises an eyebrow. "What, no sex?" He asks and it's Stiles turn to flush. 

"Well... I... I mean, I didn't want to be presumptuous," Stiles stumbles, eyes wide as he meets Derek's gaze.

Derek takes a step into Stiles' space, never breaking his gaze. "Maybe I'd like for you to be?" His voice is quiet and private like it's meant just for Stiles and it makes Stiles' heart flutter in his chest.

"Yeah?" Stiles asks, inching closer, hopeful. "Like this?" He steps the rest of the way into Derek's space, giving him ample time to back away if he wants to. He doesn't, though, and before Stiles can even think his actions through, he's reaching up to slide a hand over Derek's neck, fingers curling in the short hairs at his nape as he tugs him close, their lips meeting in a careful kiss.

Just the feel of Derek's lips against his own is enough to send a thrill of excitement through his body. They're soft and just firm enough, and when Derek's hands find their way to his body, one warm hand at the small of his back, the other cupping his cheek, Stiles is done for. He wonders why he hasn't spent his night kissing Derek instead of talking, because clearly this is the best decision he's made in ages. He makes a pleased little sound into the kiss when he parts his lips for Derek, their tongues brushing together and it's perfect, okay. The kiss is perfect, Derek is perfect, and Stiles is pretty sure the night can't get any better.

Except for when it actually does.

Derek pulls back and rests his forehead against Stiles', fingers brushing gently along Stiles' jaw as he smiles, a dazed look in his eyes. "Just like that," he whispers before leaning back in for more, the kiss he's leading Stiles on, deeper and more intense than the last. Stiles pushes into it, his body pressing flush against Derek's as their hands roam, Derek's sliding down Stiles' back, cupping the curve of his ass even as Stiles' hand is pushing up beneath his henley, fingertips brushing through soft hair just over the waist of Derek's jeans.

Stiles is secretly thanking the Spice Girls for their contribution to his happiness when Derek's hands tighten on his ass and he is _lifted_ from where he's standing and pulled into a strong hold against Derek's body. Stiles gasps in surprise but doesn't break the kiss as he wraps his legs around Derek's hips, holding tightly onto him as he's led out of the living room and back toward the bedroom he'd gotten a glimpse of earlier.

Stiles ducks his head down and starts mouthing along Derek's jaw, leaving little nips and kisses along his neck as Derek carries him down the hallway. He's so focused on the salty taste of Derek's skin over his pulse point that it comes as a surprise when he's lowered to the bed. Stiles makes an undignified yelp, but stops himself when he looks up at Derek standing over him, shifting as he toes off his shoes and tugs his henley up over his head, the muscles in his torso rippling as it's pulled off and tossed aside. And, fuck, Stiles wants to touch so badly that he's already reaching out to him even as Derek is removing Stiles' shoes and dropping them on the floor.

When Derek crawls into the bed over Stiles, his warm hands push up under Stiles' shirt, feeling so large along his sides and ribs as he pushes the shirt up. Stiles can't stop how vocal he is, a small whimper escaping as Derek brushes the pad of a thumb over a nipple before he moves to help Stiles remove the shirt, letting it land on the floor behind them.

"God," Derek breathes, sitting back enough to look down at Stiles and Stiles feels like he should be hiding himself, except that the look in Derek's eyes is nothing but appreciative and _hungry_. And if that doesn't take Stiles' breath away, nothing will. 

Stiles reaches up again, one hand curling around the back of Derek's neck as he tugs him down into another heated kiss, their lips and tongues working together in a way that Stiles had only fantasized about before. He moans into the kiss, at the press of their bare chests together. Derek swallows the sound down and starts to trail his lips along Stiles' jaw, each press of his lips like a reverent prayer against his skin. Stiles doesn't know what he did to to deserve Derek, but he never wants to give him up, especially now with him tugging his earlobe between his teeth because, god, that feels fantastic.

"Tell me what you want," Derek breathes in Stiles' ear, his hips rolling down against Stiles' and making his mind short circuit for a moment.

Stiles smiles, though, and digs his fingers into Derek's hips as he tilts his head to whisper in return, "I really really really wanna zigazig ah..." 

"Asshole," Derek murmurs, amusement filling his voice as he looks into Stiles' face. Stiles smirks, clearly about to reply when Derek quiets him by ducking lower, his lips wrapping around a soft nipple. He sucks softly, his tongue teasing at the sensitive spot until it stiffens in his mouth. 

The fingers of one of Stiles' hands find their way into Derek's thick hair, curling tightly as Derek's lips wrap around his other nipple, teasing it to a peak just like the first. Stiles' body is _singing_ with need, his cock straining in his jeans and Stiles is this close to begging, but Derek doesn't even give him a chance before he's straddling his thighs and capturing his lips again, effectively silencing any words before they're even voiced. Stiles can feel Derek's cock, just as hard as his, when he rocks down against him and Stiles can't stop the moan that escapes his lips just then. He's reduced to nothing more than half murmured gasps and moans with the occasional drawn out curse.

Like the word that leaves Stiles lips when Derek's hands open up Stiles' jeans and reach into his boxers, wrapping around his cock. "Fuck," he gasps, hips rocking up into Derek's grip, having forgotten just how good it feels to have someone else touching him.

Derek laughs, voice a low rumble to Stiles' ears. "That good?" He asks, hand slipping free as he pushes Stiles' jeans and shorts the rest of the way down his legs, letting Stiles kick them free to the floor.

Stiles whimpers in response, watching Derek pull back enough to slip off the rest of his clothes. He allows himself the moment to take in the length of his body, the hair on his chest, his abs, the trail of hair leading down to his cock. Stiles groans because of course Derek is _perfect_. Stiles thinks about his body in comparison, pale and lean, but doesn't get far, because he looks up into Derek's face and there is nothing but pure want in his gaze and, god, it's the hottest thing.

Derek's back in the bed with Stiles in no time at all, a hand digging into his nightstand drawer as he leans in close to nuzzle against Stiles' jaw, leaving soft kisses against his skin. Stiles is in a daze, hand carding through Derek's hair while his other is sliding over his muscled back toward the soft hair just below. And then Derek is whispering against Stiles' skin and crawling down along his body, leaving kisses in his wake and Stiles is pretty sure one of those whispered words is _blowjob_ and that is definitely something Stiles approves of one hundred percent.

And yeah, he's definitely sure now, because Derek's nudging his lips and nose against his cock, humming in what Stiles thinks is appreciation. He slides a condom over his length and Stiles can't do anything but moan in response when Derek follows that with his mouth, hot and perfect as he sucks and teases just right. Stiles' fingers curl into the comforter as he tries not to thrust up into Derek's mouth no matter how much his body wants to. Derek is strong enough to stop him, though, one large hand resting on his hip, holding him still as his other wraps around the base of Stiles' cock, gently stroking as he swirls his tongue around the head. 

"Oh god," Stiles' gasps, one of his hands moving to rest in Derek's hair, following his movements as he begins to take more of Stiles into his mouth, finding a rhythm, head bobbing. It's good, so good that Stiles knows he isn't going to last long and, fuck if that isn't embarrassing. He closes his eyes, trying to think of anything but the way Derek's cheeks were hollowing as he sucked, the way his pale eyes met Stiles' as he took him deep into his mouth, practically glittering with arousal.

The more Stiles tries not to think about it, though, the more he does and then he can feel his entire body begin to tense, hips rising off the bed despite the pressure of Derek's hand on them. "Fuck... fuck, Derek..." Stiles moans, drawing out Derek's name in the most obscene way possible as he feels that tension in his body release and he's coming hard, Derek sucking at the head of his cock, his tongue teasing just beneath, dragging out his orgasm until Stiles collapses back into the bed, a panting mess.

Derek grins as he sits up on Stiles' thighs, reaching down to slide the condom free, tying it and tossing it aside. "Yeah?" He asks, voice rough.

Stiles reaches up and tugs Derek back down against him, feeling his erection press against his stomach as he kisses him, trying to relay everything that he's feeling. He slides a hand down along Derek's body, fingers dragging along his stomach and through the hair below his navel. Then he's wrapping them around Derek's thick cock and if he moans into the kiss at the way he feels in his hand, well, only Derek will know.

"You're perfect," Stiles whispers against Derek's lips as he begins to stroke him, dragging his foreskin up over the head and back down again. Stiles thinks about what it would be like to have his mouth on him, tongue teasing beneath his foreskin and god, Stiles wants nothing more than to spend an entire day working Derek up, playing with and teasing him in every way imaginable.

Derek doesn't respond, not with words at least. He moans as Stiles' deepens the kiss, hips rocking down into Stiles' grip, fucking into his fist. Stiles tightens his grip a little, letting his thumb press along the underside, watching as Derek straightens up, eyes focusing on his face as the pleasure plays across his features. Derek's cheeks are flushed, lips red and swollen from kissing, mouth open as he holds nothing back, moans and gasps echoing in the bedroom as Stiles brings him closer to his own orgasm.

"Come on, Derek," Stiles encourages, reaching down with his other hand to cup Derek's balls, fingers massaging gently as he strokes him, thumb brushing over the tip of his cock, smearing pre-come with the next stroke. "So perfect like this... Fuck..."

Stiles' eyes widen as he watches Derek's muscles tense, his hips moving in shorter, sharper little thrusts. He tightens his fist and strokes him as he looks up into his face, seeing him let go and it's the best thing Stiles thinks he's ever seen. He watches Derek's mouth go slack as he feels him coming over his hand and he doesn't even care about the mess because it's so fucking hot. 

"Oh my god, Derek," Stiles breathes, eyes wide as he looks up into his face, hand milking him through the last of his orgasm.

Derek finally opens his eyes a few moments later, his breathing slowing down. "God, Stiles," he murmurs and Stiles preens a little inside at how gone he sounds.

Stiles makes a noise of protest when Derek shifts from on top of him, reaching back up to his nightstand. He settles beside him on the bed, though, handing Stiles a couple tissues while he cleans himself off, letting Stiles clean off his hand, which he does quickly enough. No sooner than he's finished and Derek is moving to push down the sheets and tugging them up over the pair of them. Stiles sighs and shifts aside a little, giving Derek room to settle into the bed beside him. 

Derek wraps his arms around Stiles and they curl in against each other, laying like that for a long time. Stiles can hear Derek start to drift off, his breathing evening out as he relaxes and he wonders what he should do, if Derek wants him to go or if he should stay. In the quiet of the room, Stiles eventually talks himself into leaving, uncertainty flooding his body. But as he goes to move, Derek's arms tighten around him, holding him closer. 

"Stay," he whispers, voice heavy with sleep.

Stiles shifts a little into Derek's arms and turns his head to look into his face, taking in how beautiful Derek is like this, his dark lashes dusting against his cheeks. "Are you sure?" He asks, still not convinced.

Derek's eyes flutter open and Stiles feels his breath catch as those eyes are focused back on him. "You should stay," he says again, the certainty in his voice clear. "You haven't gotten to smell the blueberry scones when they're baking, yet. Talk about heaven..."

Stiles smiles then, wide and happy. He whispers a soft okay and curls back in against Derek, feeling sleep creeping up on him quickly enough. He does want to smell the scones. But what he really really wants is to spend the night feeling safe and wanted in Derek's arms. 

END

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [@frek](http://frek.tumblr.com), come talk Sterek and Teen Wolf with me sometime. ♥

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Can't Take My Eyes Off You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499895) by [CinnamonLily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonLily/pseuds/CinnamonLily)




End file.
